KisaIta Easter
by elric0sis
Summary: Yes another addition to my KisaIta baby series ! Enjoy !


Au: Finally! Boom baby, I'm back in action with this series! *smiles* Another update on our lovely little weasel and his handsome sharky with their kids~~ DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
>===<p>It was a bright and sunny day with not a single cloud in the sky, the perfect day for Easter. Itachi, however, was not as cheery as the outside atmosphere. He was put with the task of getting their small son, Kasumi, ready for the big day, and the kid would not hold still.<p>

"Kasumi, koi...It's time to settle down and let mommy put your bow tie on.." Itachi grumbled, holding Kasumi close as he tried to tie the bow. Kasumi fidgetted and whined, pouting.

"But mommy! I don't wanna~~!" Kasumi whined again, struggling free of his mother's grasps and ran out. Itachi growled and chased after him, determined to get the bow on him.

"KASUMI MICHAEL HOSHIGAKI GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE RIGHT NOW MISTER!" ===

Kisame on the other hand, was having a splendid time getting their little daughter, Aki, ready for the big day. She cooed and giggled as her father put her in her pretty pink easter dress. He finished tying the purple bow around her waist and smiled.

"That's my little koi~~~ Pretty as a princess"

Aki squeeled and hugged him happily. "But daddy~! You have to tie my hair~!"

Kisame chuckled, "Yes yes of course~! How could I forget?" He hummed and took out a sparkly pink brush from Aki's desk drawer, pulling his daughter into his lap and started to brush out her long blue hair. "You're hair is getting so long Aki, it's going to be as long as mommy's so-" Kisame looked up as he heard Itachi yell for Kasumi, sweatdropping.

"Sounds like mommy is having trouble, we should go help huh?" Kisame smiled, tying the little girl's hair in two pigtails. Aki smiled wide and nodded excitedly, running out. Kisame got up and chuckled, following his little girl and sweatdropped when he saw his wife pinning their small son with his leg while he tied on the bow.

Itachi huffed and finished, lifting his leg from Kasumi. "There, that wasn't so bad now was it-" He squeaked when the bowtie hit him in the face and sighed as Kasumi laughed. "Come on koi..."

Kisame laughed and walked over. "Here, this will help my little man~" He smiled and took out a clip on bowtie, clipping it on the front of his shirt. "There, looks good and not as much hassle." Kisame smiled at Itachi sweetly as Itachi glared daggers at him, chuckling and leaned over, kissing him softly.

"You're evil. Atleast you got the easy one~" Itachi grumbled, pouting slightly. Aki giggled and hugged her mommy tightly.

"Mommy~! Grandma is going to be here soon! We got to go!" Itachi smiled lovingly and kissed her head.

"Yes little one, now go find your easter basket with your brother." Aki smiled and nodded, grabbing Kasumi's hand and ran into their room with him as their parents chuckled.

Kisame hummed and pulled his own bowtie ribbon from his pocket, but before he could put it on Itachi snached it from him and smiled at him sweetly, gently sliding it around his neck. "Here love, let me~" The weasel smiled and kissed the shark, leaning back and focused on tying the bow.

Kisame smiled happily as he finished, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Nnnn~~~ oh love, I forgot to mention one little, itsy bitsy thing~" Itachi looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hn? What's that?"

"I kind of...you know...maybe forgot to mention um...heh heh...that umm...Jerry's coming too."

"Koi?.."

"..." Itachi's eye twitched and glared up at Kisame slightly. Kisame sweatdropped and sighed.

"I'm sorry! But my mom just wants him to come and be with the kids and try to make a relationship with them..."

Itachi sighed and let his head drop against his shoulder. "ok ok...No biggy...We'll just-" He heard the doorbell of their small house ring and looked over as Mary and Jerry walked in, Marry wearing a white and pink dress with a white floppy hat and a big smile on her face, Jerry wearing a simple blue button up shirt and brown pants.

Kisame smiled and walked over. "Mom! How are you~? I missed you." He chuckled as Mary started her long rant about how they never see her enough and he should call more.

"...and for the last time Kisame, I told you you need to stop eating so much~! You're getting a big gut and poor Itachi isn't getting anything!" Mary huffed, poking her son in the barely visible belly to prove her point.

Kisame sweatdropped and went to his emo corner. "I haven't eaten that much lately~! I've lost almost 20 pounds since the last time you visited~!"

"And you gained 10 more~!" Mary sighed then hugged Itachi tightly, smiling. "But then again who could blame you~ You have such a lovely cutie here making your meals~"

Itachi blushed and giggled as Kisame continued to playfully argue with his mom, smiling wide as the kids come running out of their room.

"GRANDMA~!"They said in unision, going to Mary and hugged each of her legs tightly. "We missed you so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much!"

Mary squeeled and picked them up, cuddling them happily. "And Grandma missed you two my little sharklings~! So verrrrrrrrrrrrry much~!"

Mary cooed and coddled her grandkids as Itachi talked with her happily, Kisame going over to Jerry. "Hey Jerry. Nice to see you again." Kisame said lightly.

Jerry grunted and nodded lightly, looking around. "So this the house you been talkin about?"

Kisame smiled and nodded, showing him around. "Yup, Itachi and I bought it about a month ago, but we're still part of Akatsuki. Leader just said that the kids would be in more danger if they were in the base than if we were at a different branch, so here we are." He smiled wide. "Itachi is a genius at decorating though, well he's a genius in general, but just look at this place! It's beautiful."

Jerry scoffed slightly under his breath. "Figures..."

Kisame ignored him and continued on with his one sided conversation, showing him around the house. Itachi smiled as Mary set the kids down and went over to her bag, pulling out two giant easter baskets for them.

"There you go my little ones~~~~ beautiful baskets for beautiful kiddies~" Mary smiled as the kids squeeled and thanked her repeatedly, instantly tearing into their baskets and playing with the toys inside. Itachi smiled at Mary.

"Thank you so much, you didn't have to give them anything Mary-san..." Mary giggled and smiled at him.

"Oh I wanted to deary, and call me mom!" She squeeled and hugged him tightly, sitting on the couch with him and started talking about random things, Itachi listening politely.

Kisame returned with Jerry, smiling at the sight of his kids playing and his mom and husband getting along, humming. "So! Who's ready to hunt for easter eggs?" The shark smiled as his little kids squeeled and ran out the door with their easter baskets in hand, chuckling and follows them. Itachi smiled as Mary followed with Jerry, determined to get as many pictures of her grandkids as possible. The weasel chuckled and picked up a small bunny plushie, memories of his own family's easters coming to mind, of him and his little brother running to and fro to collect eggs while his mother watched happily from the porch, a knowing smile on her face.

"I finally have a family of my own." He said softly, smiling at the thought.  
>=== AU: I hope you guys enjoyed it~! <p>


End file.
